


In Our Nature

by pickledbrows



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Compliant, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickledbrows/pseuds/pickledbrows
Summary: Months into training with his new coach, Yuuri is starting to learn everything there is to know about Victor. Except this one minor detail that isn't so minor when medications and suppressants stop working. It happens sometimes and it's a good thing that Yuuri can keep his cool when everything is getting so hot on Victor's end.The omega!Victor fic I want to see in the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've read a lot of the Omegaverse Project and I wish it'd be translated so everyone else can read it. I think it's great that Japanese mangaka have decided to make a completely different universe from what is typical in Western omegaverse. 
> 
> That said, I don't see ABO as personality traits. It's like saying that a person's sexual identity defines their personality, which is why I love the OProject so much, because a lot of the stories fight the logic that omega = pretty and weak and basically a typical BL manga uke. No, please. I've read some amazing BL manga that fight all these cliches. Hard to find but they're out there.
> 
> Do I see Victor as an omega? Hell, yeah. And I didn't want to make Yuuri an alpha because I think being a beta that takes care of his omega is even better? Even more romantic? Even sexier?
> 
> As for the sex, I just...haha. I felt so uncomfortable writing this. I tried though. Props to me.
> 
> Also, I switched spelling Victor's name. Again. I'll never stop doing this. And I changed Makkachin from a girl to a boy but I'm not even sure about that.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Victor liked to overreact, there was nothing surprising about this. It was a fact that Yuuri was quick to learn upon meeting his coach in person for the first time. When he poked Victor in the head earlier that day, he’d had to drag his coach off the ice by the skates because he simply refused to get up after the supposed crushing defeat of Yuuri’s touch. Victor had then whined about how his face and arms hurt from rubbing along the cold ice, to which Yuuri could only sigh. He reminded him that it had been his choice not to properly remove himself from the floor, and Victor whined more about how cruel his student was being.

“First my hair, now my skin. I’m a fragile old man, Yuuri,” he cried.

Victor sped off on his bike after practice and Yuuri didn’t bother trying to catch up with him. He was tired, his feet were aching, and he needed to give Victor some space to get out of his childish funk. Most likely, he’d be done with his playful grudge against Yuuri and they’d be on good terms again before the night was done. 

Upon arriving home though, Yuuri found that Victor had skipped on dinner and gone straight to his room. His mother was worried since she’d made an extra tasty pork cutlet bowl just for Victor.

“He looked sick,” she said with a hand to her cheek, “Go check on him. Maybe he’s coming down with something. It happens when you travel.”

Yuuri went to his room first to drop off his bag, then made his way the short distance to Victor’s bedroom. He paused at the doorway, inhaling deeply before calling out to the other man, and his thoughts froze.

A mixed scent of spicy and sweet seemed to drift through the doorway and a memory of the locker room back in Detroit flashed through his mind.

“Victor?”

Yuuri listened and caught the soft rustling of bedsheets followed by a groan.

“Go,” Victor answered feebly. He sounded distracted and worn out.

“Are you okay? Is it a cold?” Yuuri called back and when Victor didn’t answer, he reached for the door and pried it open a crack.

The aroma hit him hard and he blinked a few times. It was so thick he could feel it filling the empty space in his lungs and he coughed to clear his airway.

Victor was…

“Go away!”

Yuuri stared into the dark room at Victor who sat huddled on his bed, the blanket thrown over his bowed head. Makkachin was off in the corner, whimpering and pawing at the floor, and when Yuuri took a step inside, the dog cautiously rose and growled at him. Makkachin had never done that before.

“Makkachin,” Victor warned and his beloved pet backed down, though his eyes remained focused on Yuuri.

He was protecting Victor. 

“It’s okay,” Yuuri reassured him, “I’m not an alpha.”

Makkachin wouldn’t understand of course but it seemed he was trained to recognize a threatening alpha. After a few seconds of sniffing the air, he settled back down and rested his head on his paws. Yuuri smiled at him and stepped fully into the room, shutting the door behind him. He wondered how much of the scent was now trapped in the hallway and was glad that alphas rarely stayed at an inn like his. They preferred to stay at one of the nice, modern hotels in the next city over.

Yuuri took a step closer to the bed, pausing when Victor glanced up at him with cold eyes that had lost their usual steel. They were more like smudged glass, unfocused and cloudy.

“Please, go away,” Victor whispered in a low voice and hugged his blanket tighter.

Yuuri felt at odds with himself. He wasn’t there to harm Victor. As a beta, he posed zero threat to an omega in heat, and if anything, he could help Victor’s body calm itself if his medication wasn’t kicking in. On the other hand, he was ready to leave if Victor really didn’t want him around.

“Did you take your shot already?” he asked and moved closer, feeling his body automatically relax when it realized that a distressed omega was nearby. 

“Yuuri, please.”

Victor sounded so shaken, so at a loss, and when Yuuri sat on the bed and gathered the other man into his arms, his entire body shuddered and he sobbed.

“Please,” he repeated, over and over as Yuuri began to gently rock him while pushing the hair out of his face, “You can’t help me.”

It was true. The best a beta could do was provide temporary comfort and Yuuri had done it plenty of times in Detroit when one of his rink mates, the only omega in the group, had gone into heat during practice. Yuuri had also learned how to control an alpha because before he could attend to his friend who had been safely locked away in one of the back rooms, he had to push down a rampaging Phichit who had trouble fighting off his biological desire. 

Gently, Yuuri pushed the makeshift hood off Victor’s head, wrapped his arms tighter around him, and kissed his forehead.

“Your medication?” he asked again.

Victor trembled and buried his face against Yuuri’s shoulder. He’d been crying for the last few minutes, most likely out of frustration, and Yuuri didn’t mind if his shirt soaked up the remaining moisture.

“I switched,” Victor whispered, “Ran out of my suppressants from home. I don’t think this one is working.”

He said something in Russian, probably a curse word, and Yuuri rubbed his back. 

“I think Japan’s medications are a little weak. You might have to double up on dosage,” he advised and glanced around the dark room.

He tried to pull away from Victor so he could switch on one of the lamps, but his lover seemed comforted by his presence and clung to him. Yuuri gave him a reassuring pat on the back and managed to crawl away. He reached out to flick the nearest light on, then glanced around the room. He spotted a wrinkled paper bag on the floor atop a pile of the clothes Victor had worn earlier today, and he bent over to retrieve it, removing a smaller packet of pills from inside as well as a plastic box.

He handed the pills over to Victor and popped the container open, staring at the two syringes nestled inside. They were still capped and full.

“Victor, you should—”

“No, I hate those,” Victor grumbled and tossed a pill into his mouth. He swallowed it dry, panting afterwards and letting the blanket fall off his shoulders. 

Yuuri wasn’t surprised that he was naked, but he was a little worried at how much sweat was gathering on Victor’s skin. He hadn’t even noticed.

“Victor,” he said with a sigh and shut the box with a quiet click. He placed it on the desk the lit lamp sat on, just in case, then crawled back over to take his lover in his arms.

Victor tossed the sheet of medicine onto the floor and wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist. He buried his face against Yuuri’s neck again and Yuuri did his best not to become too intoxicated by the scent leaking from the other man’s pores. He wondered what an alpha would feel like if stuck in this position, and the remembrance of Phichit’s face, slightly dazed and somewhat enraged, gave him a frightened idea.

“I didn’t know,” Yuuri whispered into his damp hair.

“Of course you didn’t. Only Yakov knows the truth,” Victor said, voice muffled. He sniffed and Yuuri rubbed his back. Victor never said it, but Yuuri was certain that he dearly missed his old coach. It was probably in times like this that only Yakov would truly know what to do.

According to the media, Victor was an alpha, though there were a few people suspecting him to be a beta because there didn’t seem to be any rumors of him running into trouble when an omega suddenly went into heat. It was common for alpha athletes at some point to cause a scandalous commotion when they tried jumping across tables and even the walls of a rink just to get to an omega, but Victor didn’t have any stories like that, and now Yuuri knew why. 

In his arms, Victor began to shake, but it wasn’t from crying. He abruptly pulled free from Yuuri’s embrace and scooted back, hugging his blanket tightly around his body once again. His heat was hitting him harder, even with the extra pill thrown into his blood stream.

Yuuri glanced over at the syringe box.

“Maybe you should just take one shot,” he suggested but Victor shook his head. 

His scent was getting even stronger and Yuuri wondered about the medication he was taking. He’d heard of the side-effects of switching from one brand to the next and he wondered if there’d be a way to order Victor’s usual prescription from overseas. He didn’t want to endanger Victor’s health while they were traveling. A beta could only do so much.

“Yuuri…”

The shaky manner in which his name was moaned had Yuuri glancing up at his lover and wondering if he had to force the stronger suppressant onto him. Injections were always more reliable and he didn’t want to see Victor suffering when aid was right there at his bedside. 

A hand on his wrist had him stopping mid-thought, and Yuuri let out a gasp when he was jerked forward and his mouth was crushed to his lover’s.

His heart raced from the initial shock, and when Victor’s tongue slipped between his teeth and Victor’s hands slid beneath his shirt, his brain told him it was far too late for a suppressant. 

“Victor,” he managed to mumble around the urgent kisses, and he gasped when he was knocked onto his back and Victor pressed down on top of him. 

The hardness between his legs cut into Yuuri’s thigh.

“Yuuri,” Victor groaned against his mouth and Yuuri’s eyes slid shut as their tongues rubbed together. 

He pulled at the blanket tangled around Victor’s body, freeing his heated skin from the soaked sheets, and when his hand fell to Victor’s thigh, he felt his pulse jump. Victor’s skin was so wet with his own slick that Yuuri couldn’t even grip onto him properly.

He gathered up his strength and rolled them over, pressing Victor flush against the bed. He took hold of Victor’s hands and pinned them to the mattress when they tried to grab at his clothes again, and Victor reacted by whining and bucking up against him.

“Victor, I’m not—”

“Only you, only you,” Victor gasped and his eyes fluttered shut when he began to grind his naked cock against Yuuri’s jeans, “Gods, Yuuri, please! Only you!”

Yuuri swallowed and his arms grew slack, allowing Victor a chance to free himself and start tearing at his clothes. Luckily, nothing was shredded, but everything landed haphazardly around the room, Yuuri’s own T-shirt dangling from the lamp, which casted the room in a dimmer light. 

There was a whimper from the corner of one room and Yuuri’s head snapped up when he’d been about to press his mouth to Victor’s again.

“Makkachin!”

“Don’t care,” Victor growled and wrapped his legs around Yuuri to keep him right where he wanted. He braced his hands on the bed and thrust upwards, crying out when skin met skin in just the right way. 

It was embarrassing to know that his first time with an omega would be in the presence of a dog, but Yuuri hardly had any time to think about his morals before Victor’s teeth were clashing against his. It stung but the pain was easy to ignore when Victor’s limbs were a vice around him and Victor’s tongue tried to claw his toward the back of his throat.

Yuuri turned the tables by sucking the muscled appendage into his own mouth and nibbling on it. He rested half of his weight on one arm and his free one slipped down between the heat of their bodies, grabbing onto Victor’s cock and squeezing it rhythmically in time with each of Victor’s upward thrusts.

Victor mewled, a genuinely delighted cry, and eagerly sucked at Yuuri’s bottom lip while Yuuri began to stroke him. His legs unraveled but remained spread open, knees bent and thighs tight. He thrusted into Yuuri’s hand, leaking heavily and panting heavier, and when Yuuri released him to reach lower, he shrieked. 

“Yes, please, yes, there Yuuri, yes,” he muttered, rambling, and soon his English was getting mixed with Russian and his own hand was finding Yuuri’s wrist and moving it just where he wanted. Right at his slippery and sticky opening.

Yuuri had zero experience with an omega. He and Victor had only gone as far as blowjobs when it came to intimacy, and it had been Victor doing all the work. Only now did Yuuri realize why Victor never took off his pants when in bed with him. They’d never actually slept naked together and it was all making sense.

“Victor, what should I do?” he hoarsely squeaked and when Victor began to rub his palm right into the mess between his thighs, Yuuri felt his earlier confidence crumbling.

“Fingers, finger, fuck me, finger me,” Victor gasped and when Yuuri pressed his fingertips to his quivering entrance, he bucked and keened and spread his legs wider, “Yes, more, all, Yuuri!”

“Ssh!” 

Yuuri clapped a hand over Victor’s mouth, which only had the man crying louder against him now that his voice could be muffled. He’d forgotten that it wasn’t that late at night and someone could possibly hear them.

“Yuuri, more,” Victor mumbled against his skin and licked at Yuuri’s palm. 

Soon, he had two of Yuuri’s fingers in his mouth and eagerly sucked on them, eyes half-lidded and cheeks bright red. One of his legs was making its way around Yuuri’s waist again, his foot rubbing against Yuuri’s thigh, and he started grinding down against the fingers set teasingly against him.

Victor growled when Yuuri pulled his hand away and spat out the fingers in his mouth. He surprised Yuuri by pulling those slick-coated digits up to his lips and licking them clean, not caring that they were covered in his own fluid. Yuuri hardly cared after a while and freed his hand so he could cover Victor’s mouth with his own.

The taste wasn’t sickeningly sweet the way it was portrayed in those sleazy fictional novels Takeshi had slipped to him when they were teenagers. It was tangy and similar to the scent drifting from Victor’s sweaty flesh. It was something he could get drunk on. Yuuri couldn’t have enough of it and when he finished rubbing the flavor away from Victor’s mouth with his own tongue, he sat up and reached down to hike Victor’s legs up.

“Hold yourself for me,” Yuuri said, commanded, and Victor gave a lazy, eager smile while gripping his thighs tightly to his chest.

Yuuri bent down and pressed a kiss to the head of Victor’s leaking cock, slipping the crown between his lips to suckle it gently before letting it slip free as he moved lower. Victor squirmed beneath him, encouraging him to go on with whispered pleas, and when Yuuri placed his palms flat to Victor’s ass and licked at the slick on his perineum, he all but howled.

“Victor, please be quiet,” Yuuri said, glancing up at him worriedly and then over at the door. 

Victor wouldn’t have it though and rested his feet on Yuuri’s shoulders, trying to push him back down and return to what he’d been doing. One of his hands buried itself in Yuuri’s hair and when Yuuri lapped up the wetness around his hole, he gave the courtesy of biting his lip and turning his head so he could hide his cries against the sheets. 

Yuuri nudged his nose against the sack hanging above Victor’s opening, ran his lips over the crease lining the middle, and then he got to work. He thrust his tongue out and with fluttering movements it caught at the edge of Victor’s hole. The spicy-sweet scent was strongest here and Yuuri inhaled deeply, wondering how crazy he might’ve been if he’d been an alpha in this position. He was glad for once that he wasn’t, because it meant he could take his sweet time with exploring this part of his lover. 

He bit at Victor’s ass cheek, then dragged his tongue back over Victor’s hole, passing directly over it so he could land another bite onto the opposite cheek. He repeated the motion once more, his hands clamping down on Victor’s trembling ones, helping to hold down his strained legs and to keep his body in place.

Their fingers enlaced as Victor squirmed, and Yuuri offered reassuring squeezes as he held his tongue right above Victor’s hole and began to swipe it rapidly around the edges and across. 

“Yuuri, please, more, Yuuri, yes, yes, yes!”

Yuuri stiffened his tongue and pressed forward into the delicious heat, crushing the other man’s hands with his own when Victor jumped upon penetration. Victor twisted his body so he could hide his scream against the bed, but Yuuri was certain someone would’ve heard that one. He hardly cared anymore though and pressed his lips to the wrinkles of Victor’s hole, sucking hard at the skin and wiggling his muscled organ around and inside. 

He pulled back to lick circles around the rim of the soaked entrance, then opened his mouth against the puckered, reddened flesh as he sucked hard.

“I’m gonna, yes, let me, gonna, I’m cumming, cummi—ahn!” 

Victor’s entire body shook as his cock released several spurts of thick, clear fluid. Yuuri hummed and pressed his lips around half of Victor’s pulsing flesh as he continued to suckle gently. He pulled away to lick daintily at the teased hole, his nose flaring as more of Victor’s scent was released. A new wave of slick trickled out of him and Yuuri lapped it up greedily, eyes shutting tight and body easing into relaxation as Victor’s hands buried themselves into his hair.

Weakly, Victor began to pull at him, and Yuuri moved up and away, though with some protest. They kissed, less desperately and with slackened mouths as their skin melded together. Their mouths slipped from Victor’s shared wetness as their lips tried to lock, and when Yuuri pulled away and glanced down at Victor’s red, gasping face, he felt it would be impossible to end this now.

His hand moved down again, fingers catching the splatter of cum pooling on Victor’s stomach, and he added the ejaculate to Victor’s hole as he slipped two fingers in. It was far too easy.

Victor’s eyes rolled back and his head dropped against the bed, but his legs spread wide, invitingly. Yuuri watched as he grew hard again. 

“Ready for more?” he asked, fingers gently caressing the place his tongue had enjoyed exploring just moments ago. He could still taste Victor’s slick on his tongue and he fought the desire to gratify his hunger.

After receiving a moan, which he took as a yes, Yuuri bent down to nibble at Victor’s shoulder. He slipped a third finger inside his lover’s heat in order to stretch him further in preparation for later, and when Victor’s hand drifted down to wrap around his cock, he sighed and gently thrust into the warm grip. 

Yuuri wasn’t an alpha so they didn’t have to worry about a knot if they did go all the way tonight, but he still didn’t plan on going easy on Victor. Not when he smelled this great, tasted this good, and squirmed so desperately with each stroke of his sweet spot. Yuuri had found it quickly and drank down each of Victor’s hoarse whimpers as he began to rub the sensitive place. Victor grew wetter and wetter and came a second time from the massage, and when Yuuri pressed his soaked fingers to his mouth, he watched in awe as his lover eagerly sucked them clean, pink lips wrapping tight around each of Yuuri’s digits. 

“More,” Victor begged and reached for Yuuri’s hard, engorged cock once again. 

When Yuuri lined his hips up just right, it was Victor who slid down on him, welcoming him with short gasps into his sopping heat. Their lips meshed together and they sighed into each other’s mouths at the feeling of fullness. Yuuri grunted and thrust wildly with relative ease, losing himself to the wet slaps of skin against skin. Victor wrapped him up tight with shaking legs and quivering arms, and when Yuuri bent down to bite the side of his neck the way an alpha might, it was Victor who threw his head back as Yuuri found completion inside of him.


End file.
